Dave
David "Dave" jest uczestnikiem Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew gdzie konkurował w drużynie Waneyihtam Maskwak. Osobowość Ze względu na to że widział siebie jako jednego z niewielu "normalnych" osób w programie, Dave jest dość krytyczny wobec ludzi i dość wiele od nich oczekuje. To logicznie myślący chłopak, ale i kompletny świr na punkcie czystości z dość intensywnym lękiem przez brudem i zarazkami. Jego miłość do Sky uczyniła go skłonnym do niepokoju na myśl o odrzuceniu przez co doprowadził się do szaleństwa. Dave ma tendencje do bycia łatwo zmotywowanym lub łatwo wpada w depresje jeśli chodzi o konkurencje lub o życie miłosne i stwierdza, że prawie nie ma potrzeby, aby wygrać czy mieć plany wobec nagrody pieniężnej. Odrzuca również rzeczywistość, jeśli ta mu nie odpowiada, jak na przykład gdy Sky odmawia z nim chodzenia. Jest również bardzo mściwy, kiedy jest zdradzony, jak to widać w Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda. Ma również zwyczaj do kłamania jak to widać w jego taśmie przesłuchań a także kilka razy podczas sezonu gdy próbował zdobyć serce Sky. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew thumb|left|220px|Podczas ataku paniki Dave'a, Sky go uspokaja. Dave debiutuje w Więc, to jest moja drużyna? jako jeden z czternastu nowych zawodników. Po dotarciu na wyspę Pahkitew, został umieszczony w drużynie Waneyihtam Maskwak wraz z Beardo, Ellą, Leonardem, Shawnem, Sky i Sugar. Dave od razu był sfrustrowany dziwnymi wybrykami kolegów swojej drużyny i pokładał w nich małe nadzieje. Z wyjątkiem Sky i w małym stopniu Shawna, Dave uważał resztę swojej drużyny za bezwartościowych i szalonych dziwaków. Podczas jego pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji, Dave chciał zagłosować na cztery osoby choć sam nic nie robił podczas wyzwania. thumb|right|220px|Dave wiele razy zgadza się ze Sky by zdobyć jej serce. Podczas pobytu na wyspie, Dave szybko zakochał się w koleżance z drużyny, Sky. Chcąc się do niej zbliżyć i spędzać z nią jak najwięcej czasu, Dave często robi to co Sky jak zbieranie jedzenia dla drużyny i stara się z nią współpracować w Bliźniacy to nie wszystko. Ponadto, często zgadza się z tym co Sky powie choć w pokoju zwierzeń się z tym nie zgadza. Choć Sky nieprzybyła na wyspę by się zaprzyjaźniać czy randkować, ona i Dave bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli podczas sezonu. Dave też zyskuje drugą adoratorkę w postacie Elli po tym jak jej pomógł w Podmuch z przeszłości. Niestety, Dave nie był świadomy jej uczuć i nieświadomie zranił jej uczucia w następnym odcinku, pozostawiając przygnębioną Elle na cały odcinek aż do jej eliminacji. thumb|left|220px|Dave pokazuje swoje pierwsze oznaki niestabilności psychicznej w [[Trzy strefy i niemowlę, po tym jak Sky go zdradziła.]] Uczucia Dave'a do Sky zaczęły mieć wpływ na jego psychikę. Po raz pierwszy można było to zauważyć w Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy gdy Shawn próbuje wytłumaczyć Dave'owi że Sky przybyła na wyspę tylko po to by zdobyć milion dolarów. Dave wtedy otwarcie przyznał że jego pieniądze nie obchodzą i nazwał Sky swoją "prawdziwą miłością". Chociaż Sky też przyznała że czuje coś do Dave'a i chciała mu coś powiedzieć, jednak nie dokończyła i skończyła na "ale". Gdy Sky została przeniesiona do przeciwnej drużyny w To jest dziura! Dave jest tym głęboko zasmucony i histerycznie płacze w pokoju zwierzeń. Ma jeszcze cień nadziei na to że on i Sky będą razem niezależnie od tego że są teraz w dwóch różnych drużynach. Oboje są nadal blisko siebie w Trzy strefy i niemowlę co Dave uznał wtedy za znak, że już na zawsze będą razem, ukazując coraz więcej oznak szaleństwa. Mimo że jest coraz bardziej ranny podczas udziału w wyzwaniu, największy ból zadała mu Sky pokazując Szefowi kuchni położenie Dave'a przez co ten został postrzelony przez bazookę na pulpety Kucharza. Dave wtedy uznał że Sky go nie lubi i zaczął histerycznie krzyczeć i płakać w pokoju zwierzeń. Powiedział nawet Shawn'owi że nie chce kontynuować wyzwania gdyż stracił Sky i nic już się dla niego nie liczy. Mając już dość skomleń swojego przyjaciela, Shawn mówi mu żeby pokazał Sky że jest mistrzem wygrywając wyzwanie. To podbudowało Dave'a a jego drużyna użyła go jako snowboard i zakończyła wyzwanie jako pierwsza. thumb|right|220px|Kampania Dave'a przeciwko sobie, po tym jak Sky go odrzuciła. Wciąż iść za radą Shawna, Dave próbuje udowodnić Sky w Rzuć i szukaj! że jest silnym graczem i próbuje przed nią zjeść puchar tłustych kąsków, mimo swoje mizofobii. Nawet gdy Sugar już wygrała wyzwanie, Dave i Sky pili tłuste kąski ale to Dave skończył szybciej niż Sky przez co staje się bardziej zarozumiały i arogancki i zaczął się naśmiewać z Sky. Jednak Dave nie zauważył tego że Sky jest mocno zdenerwowana tym że przegrała pierwszą część wyzwania, i zaczęła na niego ostro krzyczeć i nawet powiedziała Dave'owi że nigdy nie będzie jej chłopakiem. To bardzo zasmuciło Dave'a że aż się popłakał ale wciąż wierzył w to że ma u niej szanse. Spotyka ją ponownie w lesie gdzie się zaczęli kłócić i został ponownie odrzucony. Na wskutek odrzucenia, psychika Dave'a się mocno pogorszyła do tego stopnia że Dave zaczął wyć jak wilk po tym jak postanowił być "samotnym wilkiem". Został również pierwszą osobą schwytaną przez Sugar ale nie dbał oto. Pomagając jej szukać innych zawodników, zauważył dwa zakochane w sobie ptaki. Nie mogąc znieść tego widoku, ostrzega samca by nie ufał samicy. Sugar wtedy wpadła na pomysł jak wykorzystać stan Dave'a by doprowadził ją do kryjówki Sky. Po wyzwaniu, Dave przyznał że przeprowadził kampanie przeciwko sobie gdyż jego szansa u Sky już minęła. Gdy wchodził do Armaty Wstydu, miał nadziej że Sky przyszła się z nim pożegnać ale nieprzyszła. Przygnębiony Dave'a poprosił Chrisa by odpalił armatę, nie wiedząc że Sky spóźniona przyszła go pożegnać. thumb|left|220px|Dave traci włosy i resztki zdrowego rozsądku w finale. Dave powraca w fianle, jako pomocnik Sky po tym jak ta dwukrotnie losowała i za każdym razem trafiła na niego. Po dowiedzeniu się o tym, Dave popada ponownie w depresje. Zdeterminowana Sky, aby Dave był jak najbardziej użyteczny, całuje go, aby go zmotywować, mówiąc mu że nie chciała by jej uczucia do niego rozproszyły ją w finale. Podbudowany Dave, postanawia jak najlepiej pomóc Sky wygrać milion dolarów. W pewnym momencie finału, Dave stracił włosy po tym jak Sky sprowokowała mechanicznego kota z Gorączka Scarlett do stopnienia śniegu w którym byli uwięzieni. thumb|right|220px|Na koniec sezonu, Dave został przypadkowo zostawiony na wyspie przez Chrisa. W końcu, Chris postanawia trochę urozmaicić finał, pokazując Dave'owi taśmę przesłuchań Sky w której ta wyjawia że ma już chłopaka o imieniu Keith. Szok z powodowany tym że Sky przez ten cały czas miała chłopaka, dość pogorszyła psychikę Dave'a. Dave jest bardzo wściekły na Sky i ślubuje się zemścić na niej. Po naprawieniu głównego komputera wyspy, wyspa jest w pełnym posiadaniu Dave'a i Jasmine którzy aktywują wszystkie pułapki na wyspie by utrudnić Sky i Shawn'owi w dotarciu do mety bo Chris obiecał im pół miliona dla każdego w wypadku gdy żaden z finalistów nie przekroczy linii mety na czas. Dave jest jednak bardziej zainteresowany zemstą na Sky i chce spalić pół miliona na jej oczach. Jednak jeden z finalistów przekroczył linie mety na czas czym Dave był załamany. Nieco później ujawniono że Chris i pozostali trzej zawodnicy przypadkowo zostawili Dave'a na wyspie. Tymczasem Dave jest zły że jego zemsta się nieudała ale ma nadzieje że "teraz może być już tylko lepiej" zanim odkrył że Misio Nurkiem 3.0. stoi tuż za nim. Występ Taśma przesłuchań : Kliknij tutaj aby zobaczyć audycję Dave'a.thumb|right|260px|Dave w swojej audycji w garażu. Przesłuchanie Dave'a odbywa się w jego garażu, podczas którego wchodzi on z lewej strony i psuje swoje wprowadzenie. Zaczyna od początku, ale dalej się przejęzycza i żałuje, że nie zapisał sobie tego, co chciał powiedzieć. Mówi, że zrobiłby to, ale jedyny dostępny długopis był przeżuty przez kogoś, co go przeraża. Z tego powodu wychodzi i wraca ze środkiem dezynfekującym, którym zaczyna się nacierać i dodaje, że będzie okrutnym, nieempatycznym zawodnikiem, którego obchodzi tylko wygrana pieniędzy. Ciekawostki *W Bliźniacy to nie wszystko, mówi, że jest uczulony na jad pszczół, pomidory, zboża, fistaszki, kwiatki, łupież lwa i owocowe gumy lecz sam przyznał że nie miał żadnych testów potwierdzających to ale w Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy widać że ma alergie na pyłki kwiatowe. **Czyni to również Dave'a, jednym z jedenastu zawodników którzy objawili że mają na coś alergie. Inni to Noah, Ezekiel, Gwen, Tyler, Leshawna, Jay, Mickey, Courtney, Zoey i Cody. *Dave cierpi na mizofobie, strach przed brudem i zarazkami. *Dave otrzymał 2 symbole bezpieczeństwa. *Dave skorzystał 33 razy z pokoju zwierzeń. *Dave jest piątym zawodnikiem który zagłosował na samego siebie. Inni to Gwen, DJ, Harold i Lindsay. *Dave jest jednym z siedmiu chłopaków którzy przyciągali więcej niż jedną dziewczynę. Pozostali to Alejandro, Duncan, Harold, Justin, Trent i Mike. **Przez cały sezon, ze wzajemnością podkochiwała się w nim Sky, ale ta bardziej skupiała się na grze niż nad nim w przeciwieństwie do Dave'a który próbował wielu sposobów by zostać jej chłopakiem. Ale w Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda, zarówno oboje stracili sobą zainteresowanie gdy Dave dowiedział się że Sky ma już chłopaka. **Ella zakochała się w Dave w Podmuch z przeszłości, i uważała go za swojego księcia ale Dave nie był świadomy jej uczuć do niego. Nawet wyznał jej że kocha Sky przez co nieświadomie zranił jej uczucia. *Dave jest jednym z siedmiu uczestników którzy stracili włosy podczas trwania programu. Inni to Heather, Sierra, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Staci i Dakota. **Dave wraz z Staci i Ezekielem są zawodnikami którzy byli łysi w ich ostatnim odcinku. *Dave ma wiele podobieństw do Mike'a. **Obaj mają identyczny kolor skóry. **Obaj przyciągali dwie dziewczyny. **Obaj na coś cierpią: Dave na mizofobie (strach przed brudem i zanieczyszczeniami), a Mike na osobowość wieloraką. **Obaj byli zakochani w wysportowanych i wygimnastykowanych dziewczynach które były ostatnimi dziewczynami sezonu. ***Choć w przeciwieństwa do Mike'a, Dave'owi nie udało się zdobyć swojej miłości. **Obaj zostali wyeliminowani w 9 odcinku swego pierwszego sezonu. ***Zarówno obaj wtedy zostali wyeliminowani po pierwszym wyzwaniu scalenia drużyn. *Dave jest etnicznego pochodzenia indiańskiego, według Fresh TV. Czyni to Dave'a jednego z trzech zawodników którzy są pochodzenia indiańskiego razem z Ellody i Noah. *Dave jest jedynym zawodnikiem Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew który dotarł do scalenia drużyn i został wyeliminowany przez głosowanie. Galeria |-| Ogólne = 100px-Dave ID.png|Ostateczny wygląd Dave'a. Oryginalny_projekt_Dave'a.jpg|Oryginalny wygląd Dave'a. Ujęcia_Dave.png|Dave w różnych ujęciach. Różne_pozy_Dave'a.png|Różne pozy Dave'a. Ujęcia_twarzy_Dave'a.jpg|Twarze Dave'a. DaveAvatarHQ.png|Ikona Dave'a. |-| Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew = (Beardo_razem_z_Leonardem_i_Davem_w_czołówce).png|Dave w czołówce. Expelliarmus.png|Dave jest zdezorientowany zachowaniem Leonarda. Pióra,_bardzo_śmieszne.png|Dave odkrywa że ma wadliwy spadochron. Zaniepokojona_Sky.png|Zaniepokojona Sky gdy Dave oberwał piłeczką tenisową. Dave_chce_zainponować_u_Sky.png|Dave chce zaimponować u Sky, zgadzając się na wszystko co mówi. Nie_zbudujemy_z_Zupy_schronienia.png|Zdenerwowany Dave tym że Shawn zdobył zupę. S05E14_Dave_unika_piłek.png|Dave robi uniki przed piłeczkami. (Beardo,Dave,Sky_i_Sugar).png|Zirytowany Dave, ciągłym efektami dźwiękowymi Beardo'a. Sky_przekonuje_Dave.png|Sky tłumaczy Dave'owi że trzeba zbudować wieże bo większość drużyny tego chce. Leonard_i_Dave_jedzą_jagody.png|Dave dziękuje Shawn'owi za jagody. S05,2E02-(Dave_i_Ella).png|Dave brzydzi się wziąć od Elli zatłuszczoną smycz. S05E15_Jestem_obrzucony_tłuszczem.png|Zła świnia Maxa rzuca smarem w Dave'a. Dave_zakańcza_tor_tłuszczu.png|Dave kończy swoją część wyzwania. S05E15_Tłusta_panika.png|Dave wpada w panikę gdy jest cały w tłuszczu. S05,2E02-(Dave_i_Leonard).png|Dave kłóci się z Leonardem. Nie_rzucaj_we_mnie.jpg|Dave prawie dostał balonem od Sky. Flirtr_Dave.png|Dave flirtuje ze Sky. Zejdż_mi_z_drogi_Dave.png|Dave popchnięty przez Sky. Przerażony_Dave_tym_co_się_stało_Sky.png|Przerażony Dave kiedy zobaczył ile żądeł ma Sky na plecach. S05,2E03-Zagubiony_Rodney.png|Dave rzuca balonem w Rodeny'a. Szczęśliwy_Dave.png|Szczęśliwy Dave tym że trafił Tophera balonem... Dave_widzi_że_niema_już_balonów.png|...ale widzi że już nie ma balonów i ucieka. S05,2E03-(Amy,_Dave_i_Samey).png|Dave trafiony przez Samey... Dave-szwędzący_proszek.png|...swędzącym proszkiem. DAVE_SHAWN.png|Dave zastanawia się czy nie będzie musiał pocałować Shawna Prawie_pocałunek_Sky_i_Dave.jpg|Dave i Sky całują się w wyzwaniu... Czy_to_niesłodki_pocałunek.png|...ale Sky beka Dave'owi w twarz. Sorry_Dave.png|Dave po tym jak Sky beknęła mu prosto w twarz. Dave_kontra_Topher.png|Dave kontra Topher. S05,2E05-(Ella_i_Dave).png|Dave pomaga Elli wyjść z jeziora... S05,2E05-(Dave_i_Ella).jpg|...i zwraca jej but. Dave_wykorzystuje_Shawn'a.png|Dave wykorzystuje zombio-paranoike Shawna. Dave_i_bliżniaczki.png|Dave zastanawia się która bliźniaczka jest która. S05,2E06-(Dave_i_Ella)2.png|Ella uważa że Dave zrobił piknik dla niej... S05E19_Piknik_Dave'a_iEll.png|...ale tłumaczy że zrobił go dla Sky. Marżenie_Sky.png|Dave w marzeniach Sky. Dave_prporuje.png|Dave daje Sky jagody. Całus.png|Dave chce pocałować Sky... Wymiotowałam_dżemikie.png|...ale został obrzygany przez Sugar. Dave_całuje_nietoperza.png|Dave całuje nietoperza. To_jest_obrzydliwe.png|Dave razem z Shawnem i Sky z przerażeniem wychodzi z toalety. Zrozpaczony_Dave.png|Zrozpaczony Dave tym że Sky została przeniesiona do przeciwnej drużyny. Sugar_pociesza_Dave.png|Dave pocieszany przez Sugar... Shawn_pociesza_swego_przyjaciela.png|... i Shawna. Sky_pomaga_Dave'owi.png|Sky pomaga Dave'owi mimo że są w przeciwnych drużynach. Dave_i_Max_piją_tłuste_kąski.png|Dave próbuje wypić tłuste kąski. Z_gwinta_tłuste_kąski.png|Dave chce wypić tłuste kąski przed Sky. S05.2E09_Sky_i_Dave_w_lesie.png|Sky odrzuca Dave'a, i nie chce być jego dziewczyną. Dave_rzuca_butem.png|Dave rzuca swój but w stronę Sky... Samotny_wilk_Dave.png|...i staje się samotnym wilkiem. Sugar_oddaje_Dave'owi_but.png|Dave dostał od Sugar swym butem... Mam_cię.png|...i go złapała. Zombi.png|Zombi Dave. Dave_wykonuje_Armate_wstydu.png|Dave w Armacie Wstydu. Dave_na_ekranie.png|Dave na ekranie. Pocałunek_Dava_i_Sky.png|Dave pocałowany przez Sky. Dave_i_Sky_na_nartach.png|Dave i Sky podczas finałowego wyzwania. Łysy_Dave.png|Dave stracił wszystkie włosy. Nurkowanie_w_błocie.jpg|Dave razem z Sky zanurza się w błocie. Dawni_przyjaciele_ze_sobą_walczą.png|Dave walczy z dawnym przyjacielem. Wsztrząśnięty_Dave.png|Reakcja Dave'a na to że Sky ma już chłopaka. Dave_i_Jasmine.png|Dave udaje że podoba mu się pomysł Jasmine żeby zdobyć jej zaufanie. Zobacz także En: Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew Kategoria:Uczestnicy Kategoria:Waneyihtam Maskwak